Our Love Child
by xNanamiSanx
Summary: Ren and Haruka are happily married and want a child, badly. They have tried many times, but each time has failed. Finally, Haruka gets pregnant and both are now happy. Something happens though... How will the married couple react? Will something happen to their sweet-pride and joy? This might have a sweet or a tragic ending.
1. Chapter 1

**You're Pregnant?**

Nanami had been feeling a bit weird for a few days. She didn't know what it was, but she thought she could be pregnant. If she was both her and Ren would be happy for the new member to the family. They have been trying for three years to get pregnant, but it failed each time.

"Calm down, Haruka." She said to herself as she held the test in her hands. 'What if this one says negative...? I don't think I can handle another negative test...' The rosette thought to herself. Her heartbeat fasten as she looked at the test. "Th-there's more lines this time." She looked at the box and smiled excitedly. "I-I'm pregnant! I'm really p-pregnant!" She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"He should be home soon." The composer couldn't stop smiling. All she wanted to do was to tell her husband, but she thought of surprising him. Haruka already had everything planned out. She wrapped up the pregnancy test already and had a note on the box.

"I'm home, little lamb."

"Ren-San, welcome back. Would you like some dinner?"

"Hm... I was thinking about eating you tonight."

"Y... You just came home... Y-you should eat dinner..."

Ren chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'll have you later." He winked.

After the orange idol had his dinner they both went into the living room. "Ren-San, y-you said you always wanted to start a f...family, right?" She turned her head to look at him. The idol pretty much pulled her into his lap. She wanted to sit next to him, but that didn't happen. "I would love to have a family with you." Ren smiled at her and then had a questionable face. "Why do you ask, my lady?" Nanami blushed. "H-hold on, I-I need to grab something." She got up and walked off.

When she got back into the living room she was holding onto the test, that was in the box. "H-here." She blushed lightly. Ren took the box, a little surprised. When he opened it he read the letter that said, 'Ren-San, I am writing this to you because I have exciting news. I know we both wanted this badly and couldn't wait for it to happen. I hope you're as happy as me. You can now go onto the next thing in the box.' He removed the paper and seen a positive pregnant test. "You're pregnant?" He grabbed her hands. "Please tell me this is true." Nanami nodded. "It's true. I'm pregnant with your child." He pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy, Haruka." He kissed her, which took Haruka by shock.

Ren and Haruka were in bed cuddling each other. "We are really going to be parents, little lamb. I'm so happy another dream of ours is coming true." Haruka nodded and smiled. "We get what we asked for." Shen then looked up at him, curiously. "D-do you think we will make good parents." Jinguji whispered in a deep husky voice. "Of course we will." She blush lightly and closed her eyes. "I-I'm glad I married you." After that the composer fell asleep in the idol's arms. "I am, too." He smiled, drifting off himself.

Today for the couple was always going to be the happiest memory they have. Finding out that they will have a child of their own. Nothing could ruin this for them.

* * *

 **So this is chapter one. ^^ I am planning on making the chapters longer. One of my friends really wanted me to do a RenHaru fan-fiction awhile ago. Next I will be writing Utapri yaoi. It'll probably be RenToki for one of my friends.**


	2. The first appointment

It has been a month since Ren and Haruka had found out they were pregnant. Exciting of their lifes. Even with the random mood swings, the cravings, and everything else that pregnancy has to offer. "Little lamb, are you alright?" Ren was worried about  
/his wife and her morning sickness. He knew it was normal, but still kind of hurt him seeing her like this. "Y… Yeah…" When she came out her teeth was brushed, so her breath didn't smell like barf.

"Lady, when do we have our appointment today?" Ren looked at her and smiled. He couldn't wait to go to the first appointment, even though the baby is still an embryo. So they really wouldn't be able to see much, but it is still exciting for the new going  
/to be parents. "Um… I think in about an hour." The composer looked at the calendar and then nodded, a little. "Yup, it is in an hour, Ren-San." Nanami couldn't wear the heels she usually wore because of her feet being swelled. It was painful. Even  
/being hugged hurt a bit. First trimester might be a little tough on the composer. "Well, we should get going. I could treat you out to lunch." he winked.

When they got to the doctors there was a lot of pregnant women, each in different trimesters and close to popping. "Yeesh…" One of the pregnant ladies sighed. "Is this the year every female gets pregnant?" She was talking out loud, but a lot just giggled.  
/Looked as though no one wanted to wait. "I-it sure is packed in here, Ren-San." Ren nodded at his lover's words. It was a pretty small space, but it was nice seeing other happy couples who were ready to become new parents or to have a new pride and  
/joy. "Hello," a nurse smiled as she walked up to the married couple. "Are you the Jinguji's?" Haruka and Ren both nodded with a smile. "We are." The composer blushed because both her and the orange idol said it at the same time, which made the nurse  
/giggle. "That's great! You guys are get to come to me to the room." Both got up and followed the nurse.

The room was small, but it had more space than the waiting room. "The doctor will be in here shortly." The nurse closed the door and when she did Ren had a mischievous smile on his face. "Why do you look hotter as a pregnant woman right now especially  
/in this room." The rosette blushed and backed more onto the bed. "R...Ren-San, y-you can't just…." She couldn't even finish as she let out a soft moan to him rubbing in between her legs. "N-not here…" She whispered and then felt a pair of lips on  
/her own. "Heh.~" The strawberry-blond idol winked and chuckled. "I'll save it when we get home." He wasn't actually going to bang her, pretty shocking but what he was going to do was give her a foot massage. "U-um…"

Good thing Mr. Jinguji quit what he was doing because the doctor walked in right after. "It is nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Fukui." The doctor smiled at them. "Hello, I'm Haruka and this is my husband Ren." She was still blushing at what happened moments  
/earlier. She was so embarrassed as Ren looked as cool as usual. "It's nice to meet." Ren bowed and then the meeting began about what would all be happen in the next few months. "Your next appointment we want to do an ultrasound so you can see your  
/baby."

"That's amazing. Ren-San, I can't wait for our next appointment!" Both the Doctor and the orange idol laughed at how cute the composer was being. "You two may now leave. Good luck on the road of becoming parents."

When they got home Haruka sat on the couch. "Haruka, put your feet on the couch, please." Confused she did as she was told. "U-um… Ren-San?" She tilted her head to the side. "I know your feet because of them being swollen. Please let me take care of you."  
/Ren smiled at his wife. "I want to be here for you all the way through this." The rosette blushed, "y-you really don't have to massage my feet, though." The strawberry-blond shook his head. "I want to, my lady." That night Ren took care of his sweetie.

* * *

 **Well, this chapter is finished. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I will be making it up in the next chapter! If you are reading Love Goes Dark, I am planning on updating it tomorrow! I hope you are enjoying this story, everyone! See you next time! Buh-bye.**


	3. Chapter three

The night was going to be a long, long night for the married couple. Why do you ask? Well, Haruka gets midnight cravings. It was understable, though. She was of course pregnant. "Ren-San…" The composer said, tiredly as she looked at her husband. "I'm  
craving…." Ren rubbed his eyes and only muster up the sound, "hm…?" As the idol was a bit sleepy and really didn't want to be woken up. Jinguji believed in beauty sleep. "Ren-San…." The orange idol waved his hand and then got up. "What do you want…"  
He yawned, "me to make you?" Nanami put a figure to her lips, thinking. "U-um…" The male waited patiently until she answered. "I would like some waffles. I like your homemade waffles the best." Ren once again yawned. "Alright, I will go make them  
just for you." That was at least going to take a half an hour. Hey, at least the orange idol knew how to cook for his pregnant lady.

Ren was in the kitchen making his fresh homemade waffles. Even though he messed up a few times. What would you expect? He is tired at the moment. Jinguji accidently added hot sauce, which reminded him of Natsuki's cooking. If he would given her those  
she would surely would've a kick, but finally he made the perfect batch. Took him more than thirty minutes. "I hope she likes these…" he smiled to himself, but he had the feeling he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. The strawberry-blond was fully  
awake now.

"Little lamb, I finished the-" He stopped speaking when he seen how cute his wife was sleeping. When he moved closer there was a creek that woke her up. "Mm…" She opened up her eyes, slightly and gave a tired smiling. "I didn't mean to wake you, Haruka."  
He smiled back. She always did look adorable and sexy when she just woke up. Morning bang was the best bang. It was four in the morning and he wanted her more than ever, but pregnant women always seemed more attractive, probably because of them just  
being pregnant. "Th-thank you, Ren-San. F-for making them." As where his mind was going he thought she meant something dirty. "Hm?" He looked at her giving a slight blush, "You're welcome. I can always make more with you." He rubbed the back of his  
neck, a bit awkwardly. "I would love for us to cook together." The rosette tilted her head and gave a cute smile. "Oh…. Yeah, of course we can…" He snapped out of thinking she meant bang bang time to reality. Jinguji was definitely thinking perverted  
thoughts. "You can eat some of the waffles with me Ren-San." The composer was holding up the fork with a piece of waffle, but before she could take a bite he took it from her. "I am a good chef.~ Especially in bed, right?" He winked. "R-Ren…" The  
composer blushed. "Y-you-" Before she could finish a piece of waffle was in her mouth. When she looked at him, the same piece was also in his mouth. "..." She stared shocked and embarrassed as his face grew closer, about to kiss her's. "Mm…" She moaned  
lightly when their lips collided.

When they both finished the waffles it was already time to start the day. "I'll go do the d-dishes!" When she got up he pulled her back into the bed. "No… Stay with me… Haruka." he whispered tenderly in her ear. "B-but…" To quiet her, he pulled her closer.  
"Let's stay like this for a bit…" They both just stayed like that and fell asleep in each other's arms. They couldn't wait to have their baby and hug it also.

They woke up by the sound of a phone ringing. "Hello? Yes, this is the Jinguji's. We have an appointment in two hours? Okay, we'll be there. We also get an ultrasound? Great!" Ren had a big grin as he looked at Haruka. "Was it the doctor?" The rosette  
lightly rubbed her eyes. "Yup, we have an appointment. We get to see our baby." Haruka smiled happily. "I can't for this appointment." Ren smiled and nodded. "Let's get ready, lady."

When they arrived it was already time for their appointment. The couple were both happy to see their pride and joy. "Haruka, today we will be giving you an ultrasound to see how your baby is doing. Please just relax because the gel will be cold." The  
room was dark and kind of cold, but that was really nothing. "Are you ready to see our baby?" Ren held onto his lover's hand and squeezed it softly. "Hai. I can't wait." The nurse was trying to find the baby, but something was off. "Hmm.. That's odd…"  
She looked at the screen a bit more. "Just hold on." Haruka and Jinguji looked at each other, worriedly as the nurse walked. "I-I hope nothing is wrong with the baby…" Ren smiled. "I think every will be fine. Try not to worry." He tried to act calm,  
but he was scared to death.

"Sorry if I scared you both. I just needed to ask the doctor something. There is something I need to show you." On the screen showed two little embryos. "You two are having twins!" The nurse smiled happily. "Twins?!" Both Ren and Haruka looked at each  
other, shocked. "Yes, twins! Congratulations!" They both had tears of joy. "We get to have two babies…" Haruka was crying more than the idol, though. "I am so happy." The strawberry-blond wiped his wife's tears. "Don't cry, my love." He kissed her  
forehead.

After the happy appointment both went to talk to their friends and shared the happy news. Today was really the best day of their lives. Nothing can go wrong today for them. They were really on cloud nine and haven't touched the ground yet.

* * *

noshade=""

 **This story might notbe updated for awhile. I promised one of my friends I would write chapter three. I hope you all like the little twist I added. I couldn't wait to write about it. I really hope you guys like it! Love Goes Dark I hope to Update this coming up weekend! Please just wait a bit longer. Please leave a review if you would like. I love reading your comments. ^^**


	4. Reveal of the twins genders

Haruka was now five months pregnant with her dear twins. Longest pregnancy she has ever had without anyone problems. "Ren-San, let's take a photo of my tummy." The composer rubbed her tummy as she smiled at her husband. I want to show Tomo-Chan how big my tummy has gotten." She was only twenty weeks, but today they were going to find out the genders of their pride and joys. "Alright, alright." Ren chuckled. "Anything for my lady." She was still small, but you could tell she was pregnant.

After the pictures it was time to go the doctors appointment. "I can't wait, Ren-San! W-we get to see our babies and their genders." The rosette blushed lightly. She was excited and so was he. "After our appointment how about we go on a date?" He winked and wrapped an arm around her. "We need to spend as much time with each other before the babies are born." Nanami blushed as she looked up at Jinguji. "A-ano… I-I guess we should g...go out t-together." The young woman blushed in embarrassment. "Maybe later I can eat you.~" The composer tilted her head, not know what he meant. "I'll show you later." The playboy not anymore a playboy winked.

When they got there it wasn't that busy; they were called back right away. "Hello, my two favorites. It is nice to see you both again! We missed you while you both went on a trip." The nurse smiled. Last week both Ren and Haruka went out to the beach with their friends. They even got more alone time. It was a pretty good week for them both, but Ren couldn't get enough of his lover Haruka. He then smirked remembering that week. "Well, the doctor will be in shortly!" Ren missed everything by just thinking of last week, nice going, Ren.

When the doctor walked in Haruka and Ren were talking about how excited they are. They couldn't wait for another four months. "It is great to have you both here today. How has everything been? Mrs. Jinguji, have you been restin?" Haruka nodded. "I have, Ren-San has been making sure that I have been." The doctor giggled. "You have such a good husband." Haruka and Ren looked at each other. "My wife made me a better man and husband." He smiled down at her, which made her blush. "Let's look at those babies now. Remember the gel will be could." Which it was cold, but Haruka could handle it. "Hm… They are good at hiding, aren't they?" The doctor laughed and so did Ren and Haruka, but soon the doctor was able to see. "Are you ready for me to tell you?" The doctor looked at them both as the two nodded. "Yes." The doctor showed them. "You are having …" They both smiled. "I can't believe it!" (Haha… Read to the end. I'm not saying it yet. You will soon know at the end of the chapter. Love you all!)

"I can't believe we are having …." Haruka said as they were walking out. "I'm so excited to have both of them. I promise to be a great and better father than my father, I promise you." Ren took her hand and kissed it. "I-I know you will. You are already a great husband Ren." She smiled innocently. That smile always gave him strength. She gave him strength period. He even gave her strength to continue composing.

"Oh, Ren-San, you said something about us going out." She looked up at him curiously. Her brain was more scattered, but she did remember what he said early. "I did. I want us to go somewhere special to celebrate. I know you can't drink, but it won't involve drinking, I promise, my lady." Ren smiled as he took her hand. "I-is it okay if I ask where?" Jinguji shook his head. "It is a surprise." Nanami was even more curiously, but she couldn't wait to see.

First place they stopped was a restaurant. "Before we go shopping I thought we would eat first. I don't want anything to happen to you while we are out walking. After that I planned to get your feet massaged. I know they hurt, even though you don't say anything about it. After that, well...that's a surprise." Ren winked as he pulled out a chair for his pregnant lady. "Ren-San, y-you don't have to do all of this. I-I could have made us dinner." Ren lifted up his hand to stop her. "Haruka, it is all right. Let me treat you for once. You do everything for me and I want to give that back to you." Soon after they had their dinner and was finished. Now was time for shopping.

Time for the second date, well outing. "Dinner was nice, Ren-San. Thank you." Nanami sneezed lightly and Ren wrapped his jacket around her. "Use this, Lady. I don't want you sick." He smiled and Haruka shook her head. "I-I am fine. I… I don't want you sick. Pl-Please take it back." She tried giving it back to him, but he kept wrapping it around her. "I'm fine. You need to stay healthy for our babies." Ren winked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders; pulling her closer. "Ren… Ren-San, what if someone sees us?" She blushed, but he gave her a reassuring smile. "We will be fine, you know that." He chuckled.

The second stop was a baby's store. To pick out the nursey stuff. "Ren-San, I am so glad we can experience this together. It looks so cute in here." The rosette looked around in awe. "Not as beautiful as you, my love." Ren smirked as he nibbled her ear lightly. "Let's go look." Mrs. Jinguji was speechless as she followed Mr. Jinguji around. "This is adorable for them to wear." Haruka held up to baby clothes while Ren nodded. "Let's buy those, cribs, and carseats." After they finished looking around they bought all that they need for the twins.

Now for the third outing for the night. It was at a beautiful park. This park was special for both of them. It was when Ren asked out Haruka and proposed to her. "Ren-San…." Haruka had tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you for bringing me here again." They both loved this place dearly. This park was even where they got married at. "I know this is special to us. When the babies are born this is where I first want to take them." Nanami was even by the park when Ren drived passed her. This was his first memory of her. He fell instantly in love with her. "Haruka, after they are born, I want us to renew our vows here with them." He kissed the top of her head. "I-I do too. Ren-San, I-I love you." She smiled sweetly as she stood on her toes; kissing him on the lips quickly and turned away, blushing. Ren just chuckled as they both looked at the starry night sky.

They were too late for the feet massage, so they decided to stay at a hotel. It was definitely going to be a romantic night for them. A night of passion. Ren couldn't wait to have her again. This might be the last night he could get her, unless the due date of the babies are overdo. He might help her get them out by another spicy night.

It was finally morning. Nanami got her foot massage and Ren got more baby stuff for their babies. They finally got home later. "Ahh…" Ren sighed as he sat on the couch. "We are finally home." Haruka smiled as she sat next to him. "At we found out their genders." Ren nodded. "I can't believe we are having a boy and a girl."He kissed her head. "Our little girl will have your looks. I better watch her carefully. We better watch our son more. If he has my personality that is." He chuckled. They both finally get a family, but will that last. We still don't know if something terrible will happen. Everything could have a bad ending, but let's be happy for a moment.

* * *

 **I know, I know. I haven't updated a lot. I will be updating the others, but I am really busy. I do hope you all enjoy, though! If you are reading my other stories they will be updated soon! Love Goes Dark will probably be next and the the Teasing The Purple Idol. I wish She Was Mine will be updated after those two. I will be adding an AiHaru one soon. Tell me what you think? Are you happy for the genders of the twins? See you next chapter!**


	5. Shopping and surprise baby shower

"Oh, Ren-San, look at these cribs." She pointed to an orange and light pink cribs that were at the back of the store. "Would these work? They are cute, plus they will go with their teddy bears." She looked up at him and smiled. Haruka was bigger than before. Well, she did have two babies growing inside her, or did she? What if she wasn't carrying anything? "I think they would work. We just need mobiles for them. I think STARISH came out with one. I remember SHINING talking about that, but it might be just for us." He winked as he pulled her closer. "We should buy more clothes, correct? I know they will get everything dirty. Like we do in bed." He smirked as he whispered in her ear. "Ren… Ren-San….!" She blushed and covered her face. "W-we don't get that d-dirty…" Ren whispered in her ear. "Why do you moan my name so loud and beg for more?" He nibbled on her ear. "..." She stayed quiet as she continued to blush. "W-we need to shop for our babies, Ren-San." She started to walk off, but felt him pull her into a hug. "R-Ren?" She blinked. "You don't need to walk away from me, little lamb." He smiled and both of them went off shopping.

Shopping was tiring. They had so many bags and boxes. They bought small toys for newborns and newborn clothes. Everything was perfect for them. When they got home they started painting the nursery. They wanted to do it themselves. They got an idea to do a starry night with different color stars and glow in the dark. Haruka was only allowed to decorate after painting was done. Ren didn't want her to get sick or fall. He wanted her on bed rest pretty much, but the composer of course wouldn't allow that. "Ren-San are you-" The paint fumes made her sick and she hurried to the bathroom, to throw up. "Haruka!" He rushed by her side as he put a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. "You need to rest, Wait until the paint is dry to comeback in." The melodist nodded as she lifted up her head. "O-okay."

It took him awhile to finish the room, but he finally finished. He wasn't the best at painting, but he got tips on what to do. He was proud of himself. When he went into the bedroom his wife was sound asleep. He smiled as he spooned her. Oh, how he loved her. She was literally his true love and always will. He has made room for the twins, though. That is the creation of their love. "I hope know I will always love you." He whispered, careful not to wake her. "I promise to always make you happy, my lady. I never want to see you cry. I'll wipe your tears forever, my love." He kissed the back of her head, drifting into his own sleep.

It was now morning and Haruka was already up. "Today is so beautiful. The sky looks so happy." She giggled and then looked at today's schedule. 'That's right. Tomo-Chan and Ittoki-Kun wanted Ren and I go to their place. They told us that they would give us their baby stuff from their kids. I can't wait to see little Osamu-Kun and Takehiko-Kun. They are both so sweet and can't wait for our twins to be born." Haruka was talking to herself when Ren walked in, stretching. "Good morning, beautiful. Ahh." He yawned again and chuckled when Nanami jumped. "I'm sorry I scared you, little lamb." Nanami took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. "I-It's fine. Good morning, honey. How did you sleep? I also looked in the babies room. It is so beautiful." She smiled as she handed her husband his breakfast. "I slept great because I was next to you." He took the plate of food with a smile. "I tried to make it look perfect for our little stars." He kissed her head, "and you?" The rosette blinked and blushed. "A-and me?" Ren nodded. "Of course you. Also Ikki texted me and told us to come by two. That's when they will have their old baby boy clothes ready." Nanami smiled and nodded. "Alright."

Tomochika and Otoya had everything setted up perfectly. Everyone was there for the baby shower that was a surprise. Both Ren and Haruka didn't know and when Tomochika seen them pull up she yelled, "everyone, hide! They are here!" When they knocked and came in they both jumped by the shock. "E-everyone is here?" Both Ren and Haruka blinked. "This is a surprise for you two. It's your baby shower, Haru-Chan!" Takehiko and Osamu both ran up to Ren and Haruka, but mostly to Haruka. "Auntie Haruka!" They smiled as they hugged; which made Haruka giggle. "Hi, both of you. How are you treating mommy and daddy?" The boys gave a mischievous smile. "Great!." Tomochika and Otoya laughed. "More like our pain that we love." Tom-Chan ruffed her boys hair. "Go play for a bit." The boys began to pout. "But…. Auntie Haruka and Uncle Ren…" They gave adorable puppy eyes which didn't work. "Not right now, boys." The boys ran off, pouting. "They seem like a handful." Haruka giggled. "They surely are. Now let's get started!"

After the baby shower Haruka and Ren went home. The boys didn't want Haruka to leave, but Tomo-Chan told them she needs rest. She was pregnant and they needed to understand that. When they got home Ren and Haruka both started on decorating which took most of the night. "All done." She smiled as she stood next to Ren. "Do you think they will be happy?" She looked at him. "Of course they will. I also know they will love music like us." He winked. "I would like to hear your music. Which is your beautiful voice in bed." He wiggled his eyebrows and her face went to a dark red color. "E-etto…" Soon his lips on her's as he carried her to bed. This was what love was and sharing it with someone. Will this happiness last when they find out something tragic though?

* * *

 **Finished a chapter. I'm sick so I have no idea if this is good. I do hope you all enjoy though! Leave comments and tell me what you think will happen in the hospital. I love seeing your thoughts! See you again in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter Six

Haruka was sitting down by her piano. There was so many memories of her becoming a composer and in two months she'll be able to share it with her children. The composer was officially seven months pregnant. Both Ren and Haruka couldn't wait to see their little boy and girl soon. Will it be a good experience though? Something bad could always happen to one or both of the babies. That is not a problem crossing their minds at the moment. They are both too happy to see if anything goes wrong.

"Ahh…" Haruka yawned as she stretched out her arms, almost hitting Ren in the process. "Lady, I know you're pregnant, but hitting me wouldn't be nice." He made a slight pouty face and Haruka jumped, a bit startled. "R...Ren-San, y-you scared me." Ren wrapped his arms around her with a smirk. "I'm sorry, love. You are beautiful when you're scared. Well, you're always beautiful. The pregnant glow is also beautiful. I know our children will also have a great mother, Though, I now have to share you with someone else which is somewhat sad for me." He chuckled as his lips kissed her neck. His kisses always made Haruka's knees weak. Whenever he kissed her at she could tell it was with love and sweetness. His hand then went to Haruka's big pregnant stomach. "I hope you two know we can't wait to see you born. We love you both very much." The orange idol had a soft smile on his face and his eyes gleamed with happiness. The rosette let out a small giggle. "You'll be a great father. I can't wait to see you play with our children, Ren-San. We can teach them so many things on music too." Both of them will be loving parents.

Late at night and early in the morning Haruka would get crazy cravings. She was of course carrying two little babies, but could she be possibly carrying another one? Mrs. Jinguji lightly touched her husband's shoulders. "Mmm…" Ren rolled over, rubbing his eyes. "Everything….Okay?" He put a hand to his eyes and started to rub his eye, trying to wake up. "I-I'm sorry to wake you, but I'm hungry, Ren-San…." Ren opened one eye. "Want me to make you something?" Haruka nodded. "Can you make me some miso soup with cheddar bread and fresh orange juice. Oh, also some chocolate brownies with drizzled caramel on top?'' The orange idol eyes went right open then he got up. "I got it, dear. It might take me a few hours to do all of it. Will you be alright with that?" She nodded and also got up. "I'll help because I know it will take awhile. It will also be fun to cook with you." Ren laughed and took his hand in her's. "Let's go cook and bake."

After a few hours, let's say five hours of cooking and baking they finally finished. They did have a small food fight with the brownie batter. "Hehe." The composer giggled as she wiped off the batter. Ren blushed a bit as she did so. "I'm glad we got to do this together. Tomo-Chan told me after the twins are born we will have many sleepless night. We will have a handful I think." Ren smirked and licked Haruka's cheek, making her blush like a tomato. "I know we will be fine and if we need a break Ikki will be happy to watch them with his kids. I just won't be able to get down and dirty until they go over." He winked and she nudged him lightly. "Y-you can't just-" Before she finished he kissed her on the lips sweetly.

Later in the day they both took a nap, but now they have a doctors appointment to see how the babies are. It will be the 3D ultrasound. They saved that up for this chance. Honestly, they both couldn't wait to see their babies in 3D. "Today is the day." Haruka looked at Ren, now her eyes shining with happiness. "I know, I can't wait either now. They will be so cute. Though, seeing them when they come out will be even better." though Haruka couldn't wait to see her babies, she was a bit nervous on giving birth. The pain was a bit scary. It was nerve-wrecking, but she tried not letting it get to her. Even Ren was a bit nervous, but he didn't really show it. He knew in his heart she will be fine. He had faith in her that she will make it through all of it. She is a strong woman and composer.

The appointment went by without a complication happening. So, they both decided to go out and do some more shopping and get something to eat. Haruka was craving a salad and sandwich with some avocado. That sounded good to them both. Also Ren's older brother to join them. All of them haven't seen each other for awhile. Seiichirou couldn't wait to be an uncle. He was so excited to become one. Yes, ren and his older brother buttedheads a lot, but they now look passed that. Ren wasn't a fan of his brother. He pushed him to be an idol for the company, but if Seiichirou didn't do that he wouldn't have met his true love. That he thanked his brother for. He found himself in the process of it too.

After they got to the meeting place they sat down and started talking. They talked about how Ren was younger. Their conversation was full of laughter and love. There was one argument against the brothers. Haruka giggled as she watched them talk, but soon it was time for them to all leave. They are all busy. Seiichirou with the company and Ren and Haruka with the baby shopping. They all went their separate ways.

When Haruka and Ren got home they started to decorate the children's rooms. They already did the nursery, but now they are doing the rooms after the children can sleep in their own rooms. They got a cribs setted up and got cute pictures up. Masato even came over to help paint. Haruka did fall asleep in the process and ren whispered, "Goodnight, love." He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

After Ren carried her to bed Ikki came to help. The guys all started talking to each other.

"You ready to be a dad, Jinguji?" Masato turned his head to look at Ren.

"I'm a bit nervous, but I'm ready. I want to be a dad especially with the woman I love. I'm glad we finally get to start a family."

Ikki smiled. "He will be a great dad."

All the guys smiled at each other. Everyone was happy to see the new coming in family members.

But will everything turn out? There could be some heartache to happen. Not every story has a happy ending to them. There could be something dramatic that happens in this story. Stay tuned for the next few chapters.

* * *

 **I know this took forever to update! (Like most of my stories at the moment.) I'm really busy with school and work. Thank you all for waiting. If you are following my other stories I will try updating them this week or when I'm on break. I will maybe do short chapters so I can update more. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Two months left

Haruka was close to the end. She was so happy that she didn't miscarry, but that could still happen, couldn't it? Although that thought never occurred to both Haruka or Ren. Ren sometimes thought about it not as much as he used to. They just couldn't wait to see their pride-and-joys. Just like any parent would. The composer especially couldn't wait to stop going to the bathroom every fifteen minutes. That was hard with composing music. Of course she wouldn't change a thing about that. She would go through it all again to have more.

"Lady, after this how about we have four more?" Ren smirked as he put his lips to Haruka's ears, nibbling lightly. "Wha-?!" She blushed and turned away from him; causing Ren to put his finger under her chin and turning her face to face him. "You know, I really want a big family with you. I think it would be good for our kids to have more playmates. I just hope the girls have your beauty. Your heart too since you are beautiful inside and out, little lamb." He winked as he held her close. Haruka nuzzled up to him. "Thank you. It would be nice to have more kids. I think we both will be good parents. I just hope they love music like we do and that they are proud of us." Ren nudded, "of course they will. They will be proud of us just like we are them." Fatherhood has also seemed to help Ren mature. Although he is still a big flirt with his wife. That will probably never change. It is a way to show he still needs her.

Haruka was a week away from eight months, so her and Ren both decided to celebrate. It was something to celebrate… or was it? Not every story has a happy ending. Some leaves people scarred or depressed. Could that happen to them. Of course not… right? Well, that is not the question right now. Let's focus on the good times, shall we?

"Ren! Ren! Look at these!" Haruka held up two cute little socks with music notes on them. "Aren't these just the cutest?"

"They are pretty cute. We should them those. Along with this dress and shirt. It would look nice on them when we go out altogether."

"I agree."

The dress and shirt Ren was holding had music notes on them too. They had a baby blue color and soft orange color on the. In gold writing it said, 'mommy and daddy gave us the love of music'. It reminded Ren when he first seen Haruka. Out in the snow helping the young girl. For Ren it was love at first sight. That's when he knew he was going to marry her. They joy in music also brought them together. She made him realize his dream again that he lost.

After they checked out they went to go buy ice cream. Haruka had a craving for cookie dough and Ren had orange cream. Usually Ren was not huge into sweets such as chocolate, but he was willing to have some ice cream with his wife. "Mmm… This is really good. Just what the babies wanted." She giggled. "That seems to be the only normal craving you have had recently. I never pictured you eating chips in chocolate." He chuckled. "H-hey! Those are actually pretty good." The composer pouted a bit. "The cookies with mayo is pretty good too. Oh, and watermelon smoothie. That sounds so good right now." She couldn't help but drool a little bit. "Lady, you sometimes have weird cravings." Haruka shrugged. "I-I guess I do. Perks of being pregnant."

The week went by slow, but then she was finally at eight months. What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Our Love Child.

* * *

 _ **I know, I know, I am so late to updating. I am really sorry that this is short and took forever. I'm going to be starting my last year of high school. Right now I am on break and busy with work. I use to work six days a week now I work five. On my free time I will try updating all my stories. I want to thank all of you for waiting. You all keep me going on my writing.**_


End file.
